Kuroi Shiroi College
by White Rose Archer
Summary: May contain yaoi later. Not sure. Yugi, Malik and Ryou are leading a happy life at Kuroi Shiroi College. Until their doubles show up on campus.


Oh dear... I've been making so many fanfictions and not completeing them. Eiya...

* * *

6 of a Kind

Three short figures made their way across the campus of Kuroi Shiroi College. All of them looked extremely young, however, they were all in their twenties. Ryou Shinohara, age 25, was in his 3rd year of psychology. He was a naturally petite boy with innocent chocolate eyes and long white hair, which made him look like a 16 year old girl. However, he was truthfully the oldest of his trio. True to his eyes, Ryou was innocent and quiet, usually not speaking unless spoken to first. And often when he spoke, one would be shocked at his voice, which was feminine in Japanese and containing a British accent in English. Most of the time, his outfit consisted of blue jeans and a sweater vest.  
Malik Maehara was inbetween them, seemingly protecting Ryou and his other companion. The exotic Egyptian was famous in his catering class for his explosive personality and his overuse of jewelery. His tan skin, lavender eyes and fine blonde hair made him easy to find in a crowd and extremely unforgettable. Malik often dressed in leather and shirts that showed off his stomach. However, he had opted to be conservative and wore tight jeans and a large black sweatshirt with "Can't Touch This" over the chest in red.  
The last in the cluster was Yugi Hibiki, taking a degree in physical science. His spiked hair often gained ridicule but he had never tried to wear it any other way. His eyes also gained attention, though mostly from girls. However, friendly as he was, he wasn't very attentive to girls. Having not outgrown his high school uniform yet, Yugi continued to wear the required Domino High school uniform.  
"Aren't we getting roommates today?" Ryou murmured.  
Malik nodded. "Ya... Couple of idiots who got smart towards the end of the year and decided to move into our dorm. Stupid jackasses. "  
"Just give them a chance Malik"  
Little did they know that at Kuroi Shiroi college, a very dark being was about to enter their lives. And currently, that dark being was currently movingintotrio's dorm.

Three mucseley, yet thin figures were loading boxes into a three floor dorm. The first of them, Bakura Uzamaki, was insanely similar to Ryou, with the exception of his cold eyes, absence of the British accent and longer legs. Like Ryou, Bakura was true to his eyes, ruthless and dark. Bakura was convinced that he wasn't crazy and claimed he was going to prove it by becoming a psychologist. Bakura loaded cardboard boxes down a makeshift ramp to his best friend and accomplice, Marik Asakura.  
The figure hurling boxes towards the door was a few feet taller than his friends, not counting his batlike hair. His appearance was similar to Malik, being Egyptian, lavender eyed and beach blonde. Marik's personality was often warped and changed within seconds. People on campus said he was bipolar, at which Bakura simply rolled his eyes and said he was simply moody. Marik, who had taken an interest in animals, decided to learn about animal psychology.  
Receiever to these boxes was Yami Takani, hoping to go into medical science and Yugi's mirror image in all aspects except height, in which he was quite well endowed, and eye color, which was a deep wine, compared to Yugi's innocent, little-kid-with-grape-juice eyes1. Dispite his friends' masochisic additudes, Yami was actually nice to most people.  
And, also in comparison to his friends, Yami didn't burn tails off of squirrels.  
After kicking the final box to Marik, Bakura said in a raspy voice, "Wonder where the roommates are?"  
"If they're sexy, I claim them," Marik said, thanking the gods for the millionth time that day that he was bi. After completing his evil smirk of doom, he threw the last box at Yami, who caught it easily.  
"According to hearsay, they're nearly identical to us," Yami informed the blonde. "People were a little weirded out when they heard we were actually here. This place is hard to get into."  
"It's 'cause we got held back during the sophmore year," Bakura said arrogantly.  
Marik dropped himself onto the ramp next to Bakura and looked intently at Yami. "How'd you get the information?"  
Rolling his eyes, Bakura faked a nice tone of voice. "He asked around and checked the bullitin boards." In the next instant, the palm of Bakura's hand met the back of Marik's gelled and hairsprayed head. "He was mind screwing them, fool!"  
"Ooooooooooooohhhhh, oro?"2  
By translating Marik-speak to English, Yami blinked and said "What don't you get?"  
Marik pointed at three stubs in the distance, which were slowly approaching. Bakura and Marik stood, while Yami leaned past the doorway, to get a good look. As the stubs, silohetted against the setting sun, came closer, all 6 were faced with themselves.  
Quite literally.  
Bakura grinned eerily and drawled. "We bid you welcome," he said, fakely bowing. At that moment, he looked up and locked eyes with Ryou. "Roommates. "  
Ryou fell into a dead faint.

Ryou awoke later to bickering. 4 boys and 1 English butler. He smirked at the thought and opened his eyes. From what he could tell, he was lying on the couch of his dorm. Yugi was arguing with a bat-like version of Malik, who seemed to be challenging him to a "Nu-uh, Yeah-huh" battle. Meanwhile, the Malik he knew was screaming Arabic to a giant Yugi who was replying in the same language. As for the source of Ryou's previous fright, he was sitting on the arm of the couch closest to his head.  
The white haired demon3 cast his gaze to Ryou, who was trying his damnest to remember the Lord's Prayer for his defense. "Hey," he barked, making Ryou jump. "Knock it off. He's awake." All eyes snapped to Ryou. "Good thing too," Bakura continued. "Yami wanted to pour water on you and he kind of freaked out your friends for some weird reason."  
"Yami?" Ryou murmured, sitting up.  
He raised his hand from a chair across the room. "Yami Takani. How's it goin'?"  
Someone from Ryou's left screamed about a flirt. Yami roared, "SHUT UP MARIK!"  
150 pounds of hyper Egyptian landed on Ryou's chest, knocking him back. "Marik Asakura. "  
"The blondest of the blondes," Bakura chuckled. "The village called before we left. They want their moron back."  
Yami muttered, "Oh, that's original."  
Stretching, Bakura drawled, "Isn't it, though?" Ryou allowed his glance to travel to Bakura. "What's your name?" he asked timidly. "I'm known as Satan, Lucifer, Prince of Darkness, and The Devil." Bakura said, as though it were a perfectly normal answer. "But you may call me Master Bakura Uzamaki."  
"Sadistic freak," Yami muttered.

The following morning, Ryou, Yugi and Malik were already awake, 6 hours before their classes. As they began preparing breakfast, Yami, Marik and Bakura stumbled out of their rooms at 8:00. The late risers all wore silk robes, corresponding to their eye color. Each had a similar tired expression and raised one hand in acknowledgement at Yugi, who was setting the table. "Mornin'," they muttered in unison.  
"Morning," he chirped. "Malik was just about to get you but he's pestering Ryou."  
Bakura seemed ignorant of this and stumbled past the shorter boy, into the kitchen. "Coffeeeeee..."  
"-never eat anything vegitarian?! Meat this, protein that. I can live off tofu, why can't you and Yugi?"  
With an exhausted sigh, Ryou threw his hands up, one of which held a spatula. "Because you were raised vegitarian, 2/3s of us weren't."  
"5/6," Bakura muttered, starting the coffee maker. "Though Marik is kinda like a carnivore, so..." He trailed off, accidently putting Hershey's Kisses into the bean grinder.  
"Animal haters..." Malik growled.

* * *

There you have it. Part 1 of hell.  
If you can guess which anime characters I stole their last names from, you win.  
1Oh come on, it's Yugi!  
2Kenshin's word.  
3Not Inuyasha. Bakura. 


End file.
